Bad Romance
by ishipatla
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA. This is a story I wrote when I got bored. It's from Sukka to Tokka. I hope you all enjoy reading it.
1. Prologue

**This is a story I came up with one night while just watching Youtube videos. (Story of my own life basically) It's a Sukka to Tokka story. I hope you all like it! It's Republic City, but it's a little bit more modern. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA!**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Sokka, can we talk about a few things?" Suki asked.

"Sure babe." Sokka agreed, "What's up?"

"Outside." Suki demanded, "Privately."

"Oh..." Sokka said, beginning to worry.

Sokka stood up from the couch, took another two minutes to stretch, and joined his girlfriend outside.

"What's wrong, Suki?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." Suki said, "Poor Aang and Katara are married... And we live in the same house as them. I'm sure they'd love to have some alone time, and probably want us out of the house."

Suki paused. Sokka just continued to listen, though it was silent for the time being.

"I was thinking of moving out from Katara and Aang's and moving in together?" Suki suggested.

"That'd be great!" Sokka exclaimed.

Suki smiled.

"And I think you're right about Katara and Aang... Even though I'd hate to picture it." Sokka admitted.

"You gotta let that go, Sokka." Suki said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're all grown up... They're married, what do you expect?"

"Okay, when I said I don't want to picture it..." Sokka said making a disgusted face, "I meant it."

Suki rolled her eyes at Sokka's childness. At the age of 25, that man still acted like the 15 year old boy he was all those years ago. Sometimes it was funny, and it made her happy, strangely enough. It only made her happy because it reminded her of the times when they were still necessarily young. But most of the time, it made her annoyed and made her think that he was childish. Because he was.

"That's all I really wanted to say." Suki said.

Sokka kissed her on the cheek, "It's a great idea."

* * *

"So..." Aang said, "What did you bring us in here to talk about?"

"Well, Suki and I figured since you two are married now..." Sokka started, "That you probably want to live alone together."

"We don't mean to invade your space, either." Suki said.

"You're not invading our space." Katara said.

"I think it's fine you two live here." Aang agreed, "We're glad we can offer you a comforting place to live."

Katara nodded slowly in agreement.

"But you two are a married couple now." Suki said, "We know you two want to be alone together, without us interfering."

"Besides, Suki and I should've had our own place years ago." Sokka added.

"It's really no problem, guys." Aang said.

"As long as you have a nice place to live, we don't mind if it's in our home." Katara said.

"But It's time for us to move on now." Suki said.

"If that's what you want." Aang said.

"Plus, we want to move closer to the city, due to our jobs." Sokka added.

"Good point." Aang said with a slight smile on his face.

"We can help you move your stuff to the new house if you'd like." Katara offered.

"That wont be a problem." Sokka said.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that horribly short, but It's just the prologue. The next chapters will have more drama and romance. Like I said, this is sukka AND tokka so expect drama, romance, cheating, hate, fighting, and much more! Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. We get it.**

**Tokka. **

**Chapter 1 **

**1 year later.**

* * *

"Hate to eat and run." Sokka said, "But slept in too late, and I'm running late."

His words were cut off, due to the fact he only woke up a few minutes ago. He staggered around tired, and in a panic to get his work clothes on, eat, and make it to work on time. Too bad he was already running late.

"I love you, Sokka!" Suki called, but he was already out of the door. She sighed, and looked down at her half-empty bowl of cereal. Suki couldn't remember the last time he said that he loved her back whenever she said. Suki was always the one who said it _first. _Suki rubbed her aching head and headed into her and Sokka's bedroom to change out of her robe.

_Never thought I'd miss Sokka this much. Good grief, Suki, he just left. Stop worrying. At least she'd see him later tonight for their specially planned dinner._

* * *

"Hey Councilman Meathead!" Toph called.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Wait up!" Toph said, rushing to keep up with him.

"Sorry." Sokka said, as he walked down the steps of City Hall.

"So, got anything 'special' planned tonight?" Toph asked.

"Nope." Sokka said, "I'm free as a bird."

Toph smiled and ruffled Sokka's hair.

"Good. I want to get together tonight." Toph said.

"With who?" Sokka asked.

"Just me and you, silly." Toph said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to invite Aang and Katara or something." Sokka said.

"Nah. Let them spend their free time doing what ever." Toph said, rolling her blank eyes.

"Once again with the mental image..." Sokka muttered.

"Ew." Toph said, cringing.

"Exactly." Sokka said, as he got into his car.

"You driving?" Toph asked.

"You kidding?" Sokka asked.

"...Yes..." Toph sighed.

"So, where're we headed?" Sokka asked.

"My place." Toph said, "Gotta change out of this metal nightmare they call a uniform."

Sokka chuckled, "How do you manage to work in that?"

"I don't even know the answer to that." Toph said.

Sokka shook his head.

"Anyway, wait here. I'll be back." Toph said, as she got out of the house to run inside and get changed.

* * *

"So, what made you choose this place?" Toph asked.

"Dunno." Sokka said, "It seemed nice enough."

Toph shrugged, "I don't care how nice it is."

"Right..." Sokka said, remembering that she's blind.

"Anyway, let's go get a table before it gets any later, or darker." Sokka said.

"Darker... Now we wouldn't want that!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Cut it out." Sokka said, laughing.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner." Toph said, wrapping an arm around Sokka's shoulder.

"Anytime." Sokka said.

There was an awkward pause. Neither of them knew what to say. It seemed as they talked about every little thing they possibly could stand talking about at the dinner table. What seemed like hours was only minutes that passed of silence. The silence was broken when Sokka leaned in to kiss Toph.

"Well." Toph said, backing up, "I gotta go to bed. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, I should go too..." Sokka said, blushing, "Suki's probably worried by now and-"

_Suki. Dinner._

"Shit!" Sokka screamed.

"What? What?" Toph said, jumping to her feet.

"I was supposed to have dinner with Suki tonight!" Sokka said.

"You said you were free tonight!" Toph yelled.

"I forgot!" Sokka yelled.

"Wow..." Toph sighed.

And in that moment, Sokka couldn't help himself. He grabbed Toph close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her body, and kissing her full out on the lips. At first Toph didn't know how to respond, she didn't see it coming. But after a few seconds, she responded, and kissed him back. They were too busy making out, that they didn't even hear the front door swing open.

"What the hell?!" Suki exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter,but I'm exhausted and HAD to get this chapter done.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"Suki, wait." Sokka said.

Suki grunted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm waiting."

"It's not what it looks like!" Sokka said.

"Really?_It's not what it looks like?" _Suki argued, "What? Do you casually go around, blowing off dates, and end up in other women's homes making out with them?"

"Blowing off dates?" Sokka asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot how we were going to go out to dinner tonight!" Suki argued.

Sokka stared down at his feet.

"Unbelievable." Suki sighed.

Sokka knew he had lost this argument as it began. He continued staring down at his feet, avoiding the fact that he was defeated.

"I'm out of here." Suki said sharply, "If you _ever _want to come back to the house, the guest room is free. Unless you want to move in with Toph now. Seems like you two get along just fine."

Sokka raised his head up so quickly, his head nearly flew off of his neck, "There is nothing in between us." Sokka gestured at Toph, "It was just a small mistake."

"Small?" The words flew out of Suki's mouth, "So _small _that it ruined our entire relationship?!"

"What?!" Sokka asked.

"Open your God damned eyes, Sokka." Suki snapped, "Don't tell me you just _forgot _what happened barely even _ten _minutes ago!"

"I realize what just happened, I'm not _that _stupid." Sokka argued, "I mean about are entire relationship being _over... done..."_

"Yeah, it is!" Suki yelled.

"So, you're telling me you don't believe in second chances?" Sokka asked.

"The way you've hurt me in the past days, weeks, even months..." Suki started, "I can't."

Sokka did nothing but blink.

"I've already given you _more _than just a _second _chance, Sokka!" Suki cried.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry, let me dumb this down for your stupid little brain to understand." Suki said.

Sokka gasped, "I get it, you're pissed!" Sokka continued, "But there is no reason to be so rude, dark, and bitchy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just confessing." Suki said.

"If you had confessed a long time ago." Sokka said, "If you did, so I would of knew I was hurting you in some way..."

"I tried!" Suki cried.

"This could've been dealt with." Sokka said, "And when did you try?"

"All the time!" Suki cried out, "All the time in the morning! But you just blew me off, and left for work. Blew me off. Just like how you blew off our date tonight!"

"I wasn't blowing you off, Suki." Sokka said, "I had to get to work."

"Save the lame excuses for later, Sokka." Suki said.

"I thought you were going home." Sokka muttered.

"I am." Suki said.

"Then go on!" Sokka said, pointing at the door, "Door's waiting for you!"

"You asshole!" Suki screamed, slapping his cheek.

He gasped, both in shock and in slight pain from her move. Even if he did deserve it... They've been in worse scenarios. She didn't slap him then.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend." Suki said, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door.

Katara, who was alone, sitting on the couch, eager for her husband to arrive home from a late shift at night, was surprised to hear that someone was at the door this late. Was it Aang? Did she lock the door sometime today and forgot to unlock it so Aang could walk in? Katara hurried to the door, opening it hesitantly.

"Suki?" Katara asked.

"Can I come in?" Suki asked.

Katara noticed the streams of tears running down the poor girl's face. What happened? Was it Sokka?

"Sure!" Katara said, opening the door a little wider, and gesturing for Suki to walk in.

They sat down on the couches, across from each other.

"Oh, it was terrible." Suki cried.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Katara asked.

"It was Sokka." Suki said.

"Oh no." Katara groaned.

"We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight." Suki said, "We had reservations and everything!"

Katara kindly encouraged Suki to go on.

"And when he wasn't home after 7, when his shift ended at 6:30, I was curious if something was holding him up." Suki continued, "So, I went to City Hall, and asked the man at the front desk. And he said Sokka left an hour ago. By the time I got to City Hall it was already 7:30. I knew something was up."

Katara nodded her head, gesturing for her to continue.

"So, I figured Toph would know where he was." Suki added, "And when I knocked on the door, there was no response. I could've sworn I heard people inside, so I opened the door, hopefully not walking in on something I didn't want to see... But that's exactly what happened."

"Oh no," Katara gasped, "What did you see?"

"Sokka and Toph..." Suki said, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Suki." Katara said, gently patting Suki on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Aang asked as he walked through the door.

Both Suki and Katara turned there heads around, staring at Aang who was standing in the doorway.

Suki opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated when she saw the man who walked in the door behind Aang. It was Sokka.

* * *

"Figured you'd be out here." Aang said, greeting Sokka, who was sitting on the shoreline of Air Temple Island.

Sokka let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle, but not the happy kind of chuckle.

"Mind if I join you?" Aang asked.

"No problem..." Sokka said, sighing.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Aang said.

"I am too." Sokka said, "I'm the one who messed up."

"I think Suki will forgive you." Aang said, "It may take a while, but she definitely will."

"I don't think she will." Sokka said.

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked.

"Okay, let me restate that," Sokka started over, "I know she wont forgive me."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story." Sokka said.

"I don't mind." Aang said, "I came out here to talk."

Sokka sighed, "I know she wont. Only because of the things she said back at Toph's house."

"And what did she say?" Aang asked.

"Well, according to her, I've already hurt her plenty of times." Sokka said, "And she never bothered to say anything. She said this after I asked if she believed in second chances."

"Eek." Aang winced.

"Exactly." Sokka agreed.

"I think you guys will heal over the years." Aang said, gazing up at the starry sky.

"You really think so?" Sokka asked.

"Why not?" Turning his answer into another question.

"If I've hurt her _plenty of times before _I honestly don't believe she'll ever forgive me." Sokka sighed.

"Don't you think she'll have to get over it eventually?" Aang asked, "No matter _how _long it takes...?"

"Maybe..." Sokka admitted, "But she's a woman."

"So...?" Aang said.

"So..." Sokka said, "Women are more emotional when it comes to that stuff. It takes them a while to get over it."

"Maybe some women." Aang said, "But not all women are like that, Sokka. Come on, I thought you stopped saying stereotypical stuff."

"I'm just saying." Sokka said.

Aang shrugged, "I'm going to go back inside. Feel free to join us back at the house whenever you want."

"Aang wait." Sokka said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Would you mind if I spend the night in one of the spare bedrooms?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"I can't believe he doesn't even want to sleep at our own house!" Suki said, "What a coward!"

"Suki," Katara said, "I know you're mad, but there is no reason to go off on Sokka like this."

Suki gasped.

"He just wants to stay away from the drama right now." Katara said, "He doesn't want anything to possibly get worse over the night. He thinks it's better if you two are separated tonight."

Suki sighed.

"And honestly, I do too." Katara admitted, "I think you two need to spend time apart, and alone, to think about the situation and how you two can solve it."

"I don't think we can solve it." Suki said, "I don't know if I can ever love him again."

"don't be ridiculous, Suki." Katara said, "I know the deep down in your heart you truly love Sokka."

"I'm beginning to question that." Suki said, "He's hurt me before... But not something like this."

"I know." Katara said.

"He hurt me so bad, I don't know if I'll ever feel the same way about him." Suki admitted.

"I know you two will eventually heal, and be a happy couple again." Katara said.

"Thanks Katara." Suki said.

"Anytime." Katara replied.

"It's getting late, I'm stressed, tired, and not feeling very well." Suki said, "I'm going to head home."

"Okay, be careful!" Katara called out.

"I will!" Suki called back, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Whatever works best!" Katara replied.

* * *

_"It's my duty, Sokka." The young woman argued, pulling away from Sokka's grip._

_Sokka stared into her ocean blue eyes._

_"I have to do this." Yue said._

_Yue placed her two hands on the injured Koi Fish, giving it its life back. She collapsed into Sokka's arms. Sokka listened for any signs of her to possibly be alive, but there was no sign at all._

_"She's gone." Sokka swallowed the emotional lump forming in his throat, "She's gone."_

Sokka woke up with a startle. The first thing he saw when he woke up, was the full moon, reflecting off the shores of Yue Bay just off the city. Sokka could never forget the devastating loss he suffered at the Northern Watertribe all those years ago. He glanced up at the full moon, smiling slightly. He knew Yue was watching him. And he knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

**There's the Tokka and Sukka love triangle, so why not throw in a little Yukka while we're at it? I'd love to hear any reviews! I think this chapter was pretty decent. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - 6 weeks later - The Truth and Confessions**

* * *

"Have you seen Sokka?" Suki asked.

"No." Katara replied, "He hasn't been here for a couple of weeks now."

Suki sighed, "I think I'm finally ready to forgive him."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, pouring a cup of tea for herself.

"Yeah..." Suki said.

"Have you two talked about it?" Katara asked, joining Suki at the table.

"Well... The last time we talked was a week ago."

"Oh..."

"But what's stopping me?" Suki asked.

Katara sighed. The last time her and her brother talked, it was about him leaving Suki for good.

"What is it, Katara?"

"I don't think Sokka is ready to forgive you." Katara admitted.

Katara could already see the tears filling up in Suki's eyes.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Well..." Katara said slowly.

_"We need to talk." Katara said sharply._

_"About what?" Sokka asked._

_"You and Suki." Katara said, "What the hell is going on between you two?!"_

_"That is none of your buisness." Sokka argued._

_"Well the way I'm pulled back and forth between you two, it is!" Katara argued back._

_"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked._

_"Sokka, almost every day Suki comes over here, in tears, asking me where you are, why are you acting so mad towards Suki, why haven't you forgiven her yet... All of that non sense!" _

_"I can't forgive her." Sokka said._

_"What?!" Katara shouted._

_"If I forgive her, she'll want to get back together with me." Sokka said._

_"And you don't want that?" Katara asked._

_"No." Sokka said, "I'm not longer in love with her. There's someone else."_

_"Who is it now?" Katara asked._

_"Toph." Sokka said._

"I'm so sorry, Suki." Katara said, patting her gently on the back.

"It's not your fault." Suki said.

"I know, but I'm still sorry." Katara said.

"I should get going." Suki said, standing up.

"What?" Katara asked.

"It's getting late." Suki said, before rushing out the front door.

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Aang." Katara said, "All the years I've known Suki, she's never acted so strange."

"She's just going through a rough time." Aang said.

"I know that..." Katara said, "But, I'm just trying to comfort her, and be there for her. And she's slowly beginning to push me away."

"It's not necessarily our business either." Aang added.

"Suki is my sister-in-law and Sokka is my brother." Katara said, "And she always come running to me, pouring her heart out, telling me about the situation. She's basically made it my business."

"If she's starting to push you away, that must mean she wants to try and figure this out on her own." Aang said.

"I'm just afraid that if things don't get better in a certain amount of time, she'll try to hurt herself." Katara said.

"Oh, stop worrying, sweetie." Aang said, "This is Suki we're talking about! We know she would never do anything like that."

Katara sighed, "I guess so."

* * *

"Sokka, wait." Suki said, tears already streaming down her face.

"What?" He said, stopping in his own tracks.

"We need to talk." Suki said, stepping forward to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka didn't even turn around.

"About what?" Sokka asked.

"What do you think?" Suki argued.

"About our relationship?" Sokka asked.

"You can really be stupid sometimes." Suki said, "But that's why I love you."

"Okay, stop." Sokka demanded, turning around.

Suki looked up at him.

"This ends now." Sokka said.

"What?" Suki asked.

"You." Sokka said, "Me."

Suki's eyes watered up with fresh tears.

"I don't want to see you anymore." Sokka said, "I don't want to hear you anymore."

"I thought you were ready to forgive me." Suki said.

"The only think I'm ready to do," Sokka said, "Is move on." Sokka began to walk away.

Suki stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You can't leave me." Her voice low and sad.

"I'm sorry, Suki." Sokka said.

"No." Suki said, "I am."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Because, I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Yeah." Sokka said, "She's sure."

Katara sighed, "You're stuck with her."

"No, I'm not." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you can't just run off like that." Katara said.

"It's not your decision to make, Katara." Sokka argued.

"You can't be a douche bag father and just run away from the problem. This is a human being. Your own baby. You have to be there for Suki and for the baby."

"But, I've already moved out." Sokka said.

"You don't have to move in with her." Katara said, "You just have to get involved with the baby's life."

"Well, this baby isn't coming for another 8 or 9 months," Sokka said, "So, until then, there's not much I can do."

"I can't believe you're just blow her off like that." Katara argued.

"Now you're really starting to sound like Suki." Sokka said.

"But I'm serious!" Katara yelled, "This is your baby Suki is stuck carrying, and you're not even going to be there for her?"

Sokka paused.

"You're not the one stuck carrying the baby for 9 months! You're not the one dealing with all the side effects that come along with the pregnancy! You're not the one that has to deal with the morning sickness!" Katara shouted, "I could go on for hours."

"Why are you getting so defensive over this?" Sokka asked, "It's not like you're the one that has to deal with all of those things either."

Katara's eyes drifted off, and met the floor.

"Or are you?" Sokka asked, taking a step closer to Katara.

Katara didn't say anything. She peaked up, noticing that Sokka was getting closer and closer to her. He lifted her face up with his hand.

"So, why are you getting so defensive over this whole Suki-being-pregnant thing, huh?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah..." Aang added.

Katara gasped quietly, "When did you get here, Aang?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Sokka said.

"I've been standing here the whole time..." Aang added.

Katara pushed Sokka away, and backed up a couple of steps.

"Katara..." Sokka said.

"What?" Katara asked, her eyes frantically pacing back and forth between Aang and Sokka.

"Why are so nervous all of a sudden?" Aang asked.

"Yeah..." Sokka added, "All I did was ask a simple question."

"No reason..." Katara said nervously.

"Come on, Katara." Sokka said, "I can tell you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Katara argued.

"I asked you a question two minutes ago, and you're completely avoiding it." Sokka said.

"So, Aang." Katara said, "How was work today?"

"Katara." Sokka said, "Answer my question."

"What question?" She asked with a guilty chuckle.

"Come on now, don't make me repeat myself." Sokka said.

"Okay fine." Katara said, "I'll admit it. I'm pregnant."

Sokka slowly turned around, staring directly at Aang. Sokka threw him a look. Not any kind of look, but a death glare. A glare that read oh-you-are-_so_-dead. Aang did have a shocked look on his face, but he was also happy at the same time. Then, he looked at Sokka. A small, guilty, smile appeared on Katara's face.

"You're what?" Sokka asked.

"Why are you getting so angry over this?" Katara argued, "I was planning on telling Aang first, anyway."

"There's just so much going on right now." Sokka said, "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"It's alright." Katara said, sighing.

"I'm going to head out." Sokka said before glaring at Aang again, "And I'll see _you _at work tomorrow."

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
